The symposium CEREBRAL HYPOXIA AND STROKE: reversible and irreversible effects and their prevention will be an independent satellite meeting of the Second World Congress of Neuroscience. It will be held after the main Congress at the Institute of Pathophysiology of Semmelweis Medical University in Budapest. This application requests support for the preparation of the scientific program and partial funding of travel by invited speakers. The purpose of the symposium is to review basic research of the morphology, biochemistry and physiology of cerebral hypoxia and ischemia. The three-day program will consist of invited communications (lecture format), volunteer poster communications and a targeted general discussion. Topics to be covered include: (1) The mechanism of reversible synaptic blockade caused by hypoxia. (2) Paroxysmal firing and hyperexcitability during and after hypoxia. (3) The apreading depression-like depolarization caused by hypoxia. (4) Redistribution of ions in neurons and glial cells during and after hypoxia. (5) Biochemical changes in hypoxic brain tissue. (6) Immediate and delayed cell death in hypoxia and ischemia: the noxae that damage neurons. (7) Morphological, biochemical and physiological aspects of irreversible damage to neurons. (8) Prophylaxis and therapy of hypoxic and ischemic brain damage. (9) Brain protection in diving mammals. All invited papers and selected volunteer abstracts will be published in a monograph. This volume will also contain a synopsis of the general discussion and a concluding summary chapter that will serve as a review of the current state of research as well as prospects for prophylaxis and therapy.